Bell ball opposite
by awesomephilip3gmail.com
Summary: A fanfic about the sneak peak that came out
1. chapter 1

NOTE READ: this fic is based off the sneak peak that we saw and I don't own svtfoe.

By the way it's my first fan fic.

Star was watching a earth tv show on the couch with marco when she heard her mirror ringing.

"Give me a sec Marco."

"Okay I'll pause it for you."

Star ran up stairs and sighed, ever since she got back they acted like the party never happened. It has been a week and they never addressed it. Star wanted to talk about but at the same time she didn't. They were stuck at a crossroad. Star brushed the thoughts away and answered her mirror. It was her mother.

"There you are star I've been trying to call you all week." Moon said

"What's up mom." Star Ignored her mother's comment.

"Let's get into it then we need to discuss the bell ball"

"Bell ball?" Star had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes the bell ball, the ball were all Mewni's leaders go to catch up. In a way of speaking."

"Mom do I have too." Star really didn't want to go.

"Sadly yes you do and I will let you bring marco if you want" queen moon had grown fond of marco after he proved how far he was willing to go if anyone were to hurt her child.

Star thought for a second about this. On one hand having him there would be super fun and she'd get to dance with him again. She really wanted another dance with him after the blood moon. But on the other hand it could get really awkward for them and she didn't want that.

"Mom I'll just go by myself."

Queen moon was immediately surprised by this comment, because star and marco did everything together. "Are you sure dear you haven't even as-"

"Yes mom I'm sure."

"Okay whatever you say dear. The royal carriage will pick you up at eight tomorrow night." Moon was a tad worried but she just thought she was being overprotective.

"Bye mom."

"Goodnight star."

And with that star hung up. Star moaned and went back down stairs. Marco was making nachos when star came back he was humming the blood moon song for some reason. Star didn't notice.

Marco saw star once he just finished the nachos.

"So what was that about." Marco asked.

"Just my mother making me go to this ball tomorrow night."

Marco thought about the last ball he went to the blood moon. He really wanted to dance with star since then. "Can I tag along."

Star immediately said "sorry but I got to go alone maybe next time." She put on a fake smile.

Marco noticed the smile but put it aside because if star didn't want to share her thoughts then she didn't have to. "That sucks need anything."

"No im good." Star said as she took a nacho.

They finished the movie and went to bed.

Time skip to tomorrow evening.

Star was ready and waited for the carriage Marco sat and was talking to her.

"I'll try not to crash this ball if it makes you feel better." Marco joked.

Star giggled at this and replied. "I wouldn't mind it."

Marco loved it when Star giggled and couldn't help but be happy when she laughed. The carriage arrived. "Good luck star." Marco said, wishing his best friend didn't have to leave.

Star walked up to the carriage and waved goodbye. A few moments later they were in Mewni outside the castle. She got out of the carriage and was greeted by her mother and father.

"Hello honey." River said.

"Hi mom hi dad." Star greeted.

"Where is Marco I've been wanting to thank him for helping me when you and your mother were away."

Star told them Marco wasn't here and she came by herself. She walked into the castle with them to the ball room.

Star turned out to be the last person to arrive. Star saw tom talking with his parents about the ball. Tom noticed star and waved star waved back. Tom had gotten over star and wasn't upset anymore. Tom walked over.

"Hey star."

"Hey Tom."

Tom looked around and noticed something was off he didn't see the one person he was hoping to hang out with. "Where's Marco?"

"Ohh I didn't invite him." Star saw concern on Tom's face. She immediately put his worries to rest. "I just wanted to do something alone this time."

Tom knew Star too well to know something was up. He just said ok and tried not to worry. "So anyway how have you been doi-"

He was cut off by queen moon telling the princes to grab a princess to dance with alone.

Star looked around and saw that everyone was taken except for Tom. Tom also saw this and immediately said sorry.

Moon told everyone to stay by your partner as they would be going one at a time. Soon music started for the first pair. They waited until it was their turn. Soon their turn came. Watch the sneak peek here.

No one seemed to notice a figure stood in the corner. He was a Latino 14 year old boy watching them dancing. He wore a white dress jacket with tassels, and a black button up dress shirt, he had a red tie too. Along with a belt and white dress pants. His belt buckle and tassels were a dull purple. But the strange part about it was his mask and sombrero. His hat was red with purple linings and his mask was black with red hearts on it had a thin mustache.(basically the opposite of Marcos blood moon ball costume but the red stays)

The boy saw Tom's and Star's dance end. He heard a bell and waited for them to part. As soon as they split the boy whistled and a black horse with red eyes burst the windows he got up onto the horse.everyone watched as the boy grabbed star and jumped out the window. Everyone was still taking in what happened. The princess had been taken by a mysterious figure. The queen told the guards to start a search party with the kings, queens, and princes. The princesses stayed back.

Tom could've sworn he's seen him somewhere but he didn't know where.

Time skip

Star was yelling at the figure to let her go. He didn't until the castle was out of sight. Once he let her go star reached for her wand and was about to blast him when she saw who it was.

"MARCO WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" The figure didn't respond to her. Star hit Marco in the arm. Not to harm him, just enough to get his attention.

"MARCO LISTEN TO M-" she noticed that the figure had light blue eyes. But the weird part was she knew they were his eyes but at the same time they weren't. "Who are you" she asked

"I'm Marco Ubaldo Diaz." He replied

"But your almost the exact opposite of Marco, well at least of his eyes and blood moon ball costume."

Tom was by himself searching because he needed to know if he knew this person. In the distance he hears voices. Tom runs silently to where he heard them. He sees star talking to the figure. All of a sudden Tom recognizes Marco. Except almost everything is different about him. "Marco I thought you weren't coming? And why did you take star?

"Tom this isn't Marco but at the same time it is? I'm also confused" star said.

Tom realizes we're he's heard this case before. The blood moon ball history book. In the book it states. "When a soulmate is very concerned for his or her significant other they can unknowingly send a opposite of his or her self to keep their soulmate safe, loved, and cared for. But it is basically the opposite of them under the blood moon except for their love." Tom said this aloud not thinking.

The figure nodded. Star stood in awe before breaking the silence.

"Wait so Marco basically sent himself to me to keep me safe? And he's the opposite of him. Also how long is he here for?" Star said

"Yep. Yes. And until you return. Also if the figure is done with taking you to a safe area then he teleports you the real Marco in the outfit he danced with you in.


	2. Chapter 2

As if on cue the real Marco teleported in his blood moon ball outfit in front of them. The figure vanished.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa" Star and Marco said in sync at the site of each other.

After the screaming stopped they took some deep breath and said "How did you get here?! I'm confused. Tom what do we do." Marco and Star said still in sync. Then Marco noticed he was in a forest.

Tom explained everything to Marco. Marco wasn't too surprised, because him and star have had weirder things happen to them. "Ok so I'm sorry Star for sending my opposite after you. Also I luckily have my scissors so let's go home." Marco said.

"I'll head back to the castle to explain everything to everyone. And I'll tell them that you went home. Bye guys." Tom said and left

Once Star and Marco arrived at the Diaz household they sat down on the couch. Marco took off his mask.

"Sorry again Star I didn't mean to do that, I was so worr-" Marco stopped to see Star had a finger on his lips.

"Marco you love me?"star said. After a few moments marco broke the silence.

"I would give my life up for you… after I saw you die or what seemed like your death I couldn't help but think. It's my fault. I should have seen that I loved you sooner but I lost you. It made me realize how much I need you." As soon as he finished star took it in.

Marco was caught off guard by star kissing him. It was the greatest feeling he had ever had in his life. They broke for air after a minute or two.

"Wait what about Jackie." Star almost yelled.

"Ohh yeah I kinda broke up with her tonight. She said she knew it all along and told me good luck." Marco said embarrassed.

Star was so happy she gave him another quick peck on the lips. With that they were so tired they went to bed on the couch. Star had her head on Marco's chest and Marco had his head on the arm of the couch.

Tomorrow they would wake up happy as can be, off on another adventure.

Hey so I hope you enjoyed like I said it's my first work. Please go ahead and give criticism. Tell me if you want more of this story or different stories from me. Thanks.


End file.
